


Story Time

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sickfic, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Ulala is sick, Maya will help her get to sleep.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> My friend threw some ships at me, one was Maya/Ulala. The drabble is pretty okay so here it is?

Maya couldn’t ignore Ulala’s tossing and turning all night, and now she was sitting up with her. Ulala, however, was sick and needed some rest… So it was up to Maya to help her find a way to fall asleep.

“Say… Have I told you about that time at work when Yukki spilled coffee all over herself?” She smiled down at Ulala, who was still laying there, out of it.

“I don’t think you have, Ma-ya…” She turned onto her stomach, raising her head a bit. “Wanna tell me?”

“Sure! I have plenty of stories to tell you until you’re able to go to sleep.” Maya grinned down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Let’s see, so our boss came to talk to me about my most recent article and Yukki was getting really angry about what she was saying…”

She didn’t notice the way Ulala was staring up at her, happy just to hear her voice.


End file.
